


Руби

by Eibhleann, FB_YA_2019 (WTF_Young_Adult)



Category: Strange the Dreamer Series - Laini Taylor
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/FB_YA_2019
Summary: Что может быть более страстным и обжигающим, чем трение и скольжение двух тел, сплетение двух языков, игра намёков и флирт? Руби не знала ничего более подходящего и увлекательного.





	Руби

Огонь — это страсть, это взрыв, это вызов. Руби по-настоящему страстная натура, неистовая и обжигающая. А что может быть более страстным и обжигающим, чем трение и скольжение двух тел, сплетение двух языков, игра намёков и флирт? Руби не знала ничего более подходящего и увлекательного.

У этого её увлечения был один лишь небольшой недостаток. Целоваться можно только с кем-то! А количество этого кого-то на корабле прискорбно мало. Даже с приходом новых людей, новых парней, ситуация лишь незначительно изменилась.  
Лазло с его длинными ногами и широкими плечами, мечтательным взглядом и впечатляющей силой… Лазло прочно и основательно влюблен в Сарай, а Руби слишком любит её, чтобы мешать счастью.

Ферал — пройденный этап, чуть лучше призрака, но все равно, разве ж это парень, когда всё, буквально всё нужно делать самостоятельно?! 

Золотой фаранджи, красивый как куколка в бархатной коробочке, шарахался от неё, смотрел недоуменно и уходил. Такой красивый и такой глупый!

Его приятель, дурачок Руза, ничем не лучше. Да и как флиртовать с тизерканцем с этим его ужасающим хрэштеком и тупыми шуточками? 

Рук вообще её брат.

Так что при всех подсчетах остается только один человек, достойный быть её увлечением — Верран. Его ужасающий крик мощное оружие, а самое главное, он не был на корабле, он целый новый мир, который Руби может познавать своими губами, языком, руками, всей собой. Осталось только Веррану узнать, какое счастье ему выпало. Не каждый день божественный отпрыск с огненной силой ухаживает за тобой.

Руби предположила, что поймет Верран через пару дней откровенного флирта, а сдастся ещё через один. Ну как можно не желать её?


End file.
